1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a submersible electrical set-screw connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Submersible electrical set-screw connectors for making connections in power distribution networks are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,354 B2, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a submersible electrical set-screw connector. A similar insulated water-tight connector assembly including a set screw driver and plug is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0155280 A1 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. These conventional connectors provide set-screw assemblies having various configurations. There is a problem in that the electrical connections within these conventional configurations may become compromised as electrical utility operating environments become more severe and demanding.
Accordingly, there is need to for an improved submersible electrical set-screw connector.